


The (Unforgettable) Son In Law

by scarlett_knecht_miserables



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Son In Law AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_knecht_miserables/pseuds/scarlett_knecht_miserables
Summary: Enjolras brings his (pothead) best friend and RA to Thanksgiving dinner, and shenanigans ensue.





	1. College phase one, part one.

Enjolras shuffled through his father's truck one more time to make sure anything important wouldn't be left behind. As soon as he was sure, he climed out, only to be met with a grimacing face. "Enj, are you sure you'll be okay? It's not too late to back out if you would like to enroll in a school a little closer to home."

Enjolras sighed, pushing the hair out of his eyes. "Yes, dad. Everything's gonna be great! I'll text every day, and I'll call when I need to. Besides," he paused, glancing around the campus. "Look at how amazing this place is! It's going to be a blast. And I'll come back during Thanksgiving break, so we don't break tradition."

Valjean nodded. "Yeah, yeah okay, whatever. Well, you know where to find us. I'm only a call away if you change your mind." Valjean paused, trying to figure out what to say to change Enjolras's mind. 'You know, your sister is going to miss you terribly."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? I'm sure Cosette will be jumping for joy when she realizes that she wont need to hear another political speech from me at dinner. And anyway, she's got Marius and Eponine to keep her company ." 

"I know. It's just that California is so far away from the farm. I mean, look at this place! It's just a whole new world you haven't explored yet. And hey listen," His voice suddenly became solemm. "Pay attention to your surroundings. The people who come from this state are a little... strange, if you recall corretly." Valjean shook his head, pulling something out of his pocket. "Here, I got you something. I want you to keep it on you at all times, do you understand me?"

Enjolras smiled. "Optimistic as always, I see.." He said, snatching the pepper spray out of his hand. "I'm sure I wont be utilizing this any time soon. But really dad, thanks for everything." He wrapped his arms around Valjean tightly, feeling nervous and excited all at the same time. He exhaled as he let go. "You have to get going. I'm sure Cosette is making Javert want to throw himself into the pig stye. I wouldn't put it past him."

"You and I both know that Javert adores Cosette. He adores you too, you know. Even though you drive him crazy." Valjean laughed. "But you're probably right, I should be getting home." He shook his head, smiling at his son. "Call me if you need anything. See ya, kiddo." Valjean winked, climbing into his truck and mentally preparing for journey home.

Enjolras smiled as he watched his father go. As much as he loved Valjean, Cosette and Javert, he knew it was time for him to begin his own life. He squealed as he ran back to his dorm. He opened the double doors to the residential building and a gust of wind rushed past him. The hallways were crowded and filled to the brim with college freshmen from all sorts of different places. He walked through halls, observing the diverse styles and ideals all of these people seemed to project. He felt excited to get to be fellow students with these people. He entered through the doorway of his own room and smiled; this would be his home, and he could make it his own. As he began to fight with the clothes chest, a stranger began to enter the room.

The stranger was accompanied by the RA, who happened to reside in the single dorm accross the hall. "This is, indeed, room 234, the one you are looking for. My dorm is just across the way so if you need anything, such as toilet paper, laundry soap, even the slightest bit of smoke, don't hesitate to bang on my door." The RA winked, and glanced over to Enjolras. "Names R, by the way." The advisor, R, stopped and smiled at Enjolras. "And you are...?"

"Enjolras." he said forcefully. "I'm not much of a smoker, and I would appreciate if you'd keep the secondhand smoke to a minimum, if you don't mind." 

"No problem, buttercup." When Enjolras began to protest the nickname, R stopped him. "No, not buttercup. Your nickname should sound more regal. I'll have to think on it a bit." 

Enjolras elected to ignore him, but he persisted. "Let me help you with that chest." 

"No thanks, really, I've got it-" But before he could protest any more, R had already pushed him out of the way and pried it open. 

R looked up with a wide grin. "See? Anything ya need." 

Enjolras nodded shortly. "Thanks." He muttered. "I really must go back to settling in, so if you would excuse me." Enjolras said as he began to unpack his chest. 

R winked. "The RA is just across the way. Heh. That rhymes." He muttered as he skipped out, going onto the next lost freshman.

Enjolras rolled his eyes as R left the room, stealing a glance towards his roommate. "Do you think everyone from this state is like that?" When the roommate didn't respond, Enjolras remembered that he had forgotten to introduce himself. "Oh, and my names Enjolras. I'm a political science major from South Dakota." He extended his hand to the stranger in an attempt at a warm welcome. Having a stable relationship with his roommate was very important if he was going to keep at least _some_ of his sanity.

The stranger raised a quizzical brow, confusion plastered all over his face. "My name is Josh. I don't like talking. Please don't do it." He said curtly, turning back to his own belongings.

Enjolras shook his head, baffled. "Well... alright then." He sighed as he got up to close the door. He plugged his headphones into his phone and turned on some music as he laid down. He decided that unpacking would have to wait until tomorrow.

As he got comfortable on the bed, he began to consider his situation. The roommate he had wasn't ideal, his dorm smelled like mold, the RA was strange, to say the least, and there were roaches in the community bathroom. The people were crazy, his dad was half a continent away, and he knew no one. However, all of these aspects of college life didn't seem that bad. It definitely beat living on a corn farm in the middle of South Dakota, and he would go crazy if his father spoke of him taking over the farm one day. He would just have to bear through. "I can get used to this... I can get used to this..." He quietly murmured to himself. He fell into a deep sleep, hopeful that everything would be better tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated! 
> 
> Movie this fic is based on : https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Son_in_Law


	2. Chapter 2

Enjolras was jolted awake by the bright light that was suddenly shining on his face. He rubbed his eyes as they adjusted, feeling heavy and achy. He took out his headphones from his ear and threw them on his desk, when he noticed that his roommate was already dressed and combing his damp hair back. "Oh no, what time is it?" He asked groggily.  
  
"It's 9:03. You should probably start getting ready if you have a 9:30 class." He replied shortly.

Enjolras groaned and practically flew out of bed. He had forgot to set an alarm, and now his whole day would be thrown off. He got ready quickly, throwing on what clothes he could grab out of his trunk and getting his backpack ready. He ran to the bathroom and washed his face, so he didn't look like a greasy mess. He pulled his unruly hair into a bun and placed a cap over it as he walked out the door, locking it behind him.

He jogged down the hallway, grabbing a campus map from a nearby stand when R spotted him. "Late start, eh?" Enjolras nodded quickly as he observed the map, not wanting to waste any time. "Here, take this. These always work when I run late." In R's outstretched hand was a small bottle of an espresso shot.

Enjolras accepted it cautiously. "I... thanks." He said earnestly as hew walked through the double doors of the building. He took a deep breath and shoved the espresso in his pocket as he began making the long trek across campus.

____

The day was long, tiring and disaterous for Enjolras.

He began the long treck back to his dorm from the mess hall with his head hung low. He had been late to his first class and the professor turned out to be less forgiving than he originally thought. He was halfway through his day when someone spilt coffee all over his shirt, and didn't even have the decency to apologize. The food was average, the bookstore had a line out the door, and He felt the pounding in his head worsen as he entered through the doors of his building, noise flooding his ears from every direction.

When he got to his door, he noticed a sock hung gently over his doorknob. "Are you kidding me, already? It's the first day!" He shouted outside of the door, hoping his roommate had heard him.

"Hey, you alright?" Enjolras yelped as he heard R's voice suddenly behind him.

"Uh... yeah. Fine."

R looked over Enjolras's shoulder. "They've been at it for a few hours. Either they won't come out, or they're almost done." He gently moved Enjolras out of the way, pressing his ear up against the door. "Yep. They'll be in there for awhile. Would you like to sit in my room until you can go back to yours?" R asked as he pushed himself off of the door.

Enjolras grimaced. "I mean... I don't want to trouble you."

R shook his head. "No trouble, Apollo. Come on in." R gestured to his open door. "What's mine is yours."

Enjolras tentatively followed R into his room. "What's with the nickname?"

R shut the door behind Enjolras. "I give everyone nicknames. It took a few hours, but I think I got it right with yours." R plopped down on his bed. "What's troubling you? You look like you've been partying since 1995, but without sleep or food or happiness."

Enjolras laughed as he sat down beside R's desk. "Yeah, it's not been a very good day for me. I mean, just look at me. Someone spilt coffee all over me, and my first professor didn't take kindly to being late, I just-"

"You got Watts? 9:30 a.m. Monday? Yeah, he seems to think every person on the planet should get up at 6:30 to attend his class.  He's pretty much the worst, and it doesn't get any better."

Enjolras paused. "You took political sciences? Why?"

R shrugged. "I've changed my major a few times. That one was required for my degree in public debate. I wanted to be a teacher for awhile, but I kind of hate teaching."

Enjolras nodded in agreement. "Well, I wish I could agree. I believe that teaching the youth is a necessary step for us to move towards being better people."

R rolled his eyes. "Oh man, don't tell me you're one of those bright eyed, bushy tailed, change the world type of dude."

He scoweled as R spoke. "Uh... I want to make a difference, if that's what you mean." He said firmly.

R flashed a smile and Enjolras's heart skipped a beat. "Well, good luck to you then."

Enjolras set his jaw. "So, you don't think I can?"

"Oh, Apollo, if anyone can, Im sure it'd be you."

"My name is Enjolras."

R held up a hand in defeat. "Fine, Enjolras. If you don't want to hear what I have to say, then don't listen."

There was a still silence in the room before he gave in. "Fine... what do you have to say?"

"I believe that everyone has the capability to initiate change, real change throughout the world. But on such a large scale? I mean, yeah I get that world hunger should be solved tomorrow, but it won't be. Everyone I know wants to fix all the world's problems overnight, but no one understands that the real way to make a difference is starting small. The butterfly effect, you know?"

Enjolras listened to every word R said, letting his opinion soak through his mind. "I guess you're right. It's just... I don't know. I feel like a farm boy who doesn't know enough about the real world to be apart of it yet. I feel like everything I say comes straight out of my ass."

"You want the real world experience? No better place to gain it than college." R smirked mischievously. "Come out with me this weekend. If change starts with you, then we've got to change that outfit. What you wear and your personal style affects your attitude directly. And, to be frank, you look like a bore."

Enjolras blushed. "I didn't think I looked that bad!"

"Just say you will. Trust me, we can fix this."

Enjoras hesitated before finally caving. "Fine, fine." He said in defeat.

R smiled, and Enjolras knew he was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, it's 1 am and I'm finally updating.
> 
> I didn't proof read but I'm sure I'll come back later and fix any weird sentences or mistakes. 
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link to the haircut i imagine E has: http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/trendy-long-hair-undercut-men.jpg

In the short weeks to follow, Enjolras went through a vast number of changes at the hand of R. He'd given away all of his clothes from his farm and picked out new ones. They were bold, bright, and something totally alluring. As he walked out of the store wearing one outfit of his vast new wardrobe, he could hear catcalls from every direction.

R stayed at his side. "I don't like catcalls either, but damn, Apollo, you look fantastic." R had picked out a bright red shirt, along with a leather blazer and skin tight leggings to go with them. He wore black, slightly heeled combat boots as well.

Enjolras blushed, feeling quite embarrassed. "I feel like such a rebel. I mean, I love the outfit, but wont people think I'm some sort of... I don't know, freak?" He questioned innocently.

Grantaire gave a hearty laugh in response. "No no, babe. Everyone here is too busy minding their own business to care about what you're wearing... and if they do care about what you're wearing, they want to be in your business." Grantaire winked.

Enjolras giggled. "Well, this attention is none like I've gotten before... but something feels off." Enjolras and R walked down the street for a few minutes before they passed a hair salon. "Oh! I know! I should cut my hair!"

R's eyes widened. "Uh, are you sure? I mean, look at the locks on you... they're gorgeous! You must have put in years of hard work to get them looking like this!"

A new light could be seen in Enjolras's eyes. "I'm sure. Lets go!"

________________

"Well, how do you feel...?"

Enjolras ignored the barber's gentle tone as he stared at himself in the mirror. At his feet laid mountains of gold locks. Both sides of his head were buzzed, and the remaining bits of his hair were trimmed and tied into a neat ponytail. "I... I don't know whether to laugh or cry. I love it!" He exclaimed excitedly, turning to R. "I look like a badass!" He shouted excitedly.

R giggled as he watched the other man squeal. "You look fantastic, Enj." R told him.

Enjolras stopped to smile. "Thank you, R. I mean, really. I don't feel so... I don't know. I don't feel like such a prude anymore." He told him earnestly.

R reached out a hand. "Anytime, Apollo. Now let's get out of here... we have to hit the beach!" And with that, they paid for the haircut and were on their way.

________________

The sun had just set when the two finally arrived back at R's dorm. They had spent hours at the beach, taking pictures and playing in the sand. As soon as R unlocked the door to his room, Enjolras went in and plopped down on the bed face down. After a full day of activities his father would shame him for, he was exhausted. "I didn't know that becoming the family disappointment was going to be so tiresome." He said into the pillow.

R laughed. "Yeah. After awhile, you'll kind of just adapt to the perpetual exhaustion. It's what college kids do."

Enjolras scooted over, motioning for R to come sit with him. As he felt the space next to him sink, he asked, "R... I have to know. What's your real name? And why do you go by R?"

There was a light pause. "My name is Grantaire. In French, a capital R is a Grand Aire. Grantaire." He said simply.

Enjolras looked up. "Grantaire... I really like that name. Grantaire." He stated again, enjoying the way his name rolled off his tongue.

They sat in silence for a long time before they heard a female voice yelling from across the hallway. Enjolras rolled his eyes. "That would be Jake, or Josh, or whatever the hell my roommate's name is." He stated plainly. "He brings girls back to the dorm all the time. And these aren't the intelligent women I usually surround myself with. Their voices are loud and annoying and, while I'm all for women and always have been, I just can't stand some women." He huffed out, annoyed at his roommate and the entire world. He calmed himself down as Grantaire laughed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's just that he treats these girls like trash, and I wish he wouldn't do it in my room."

Grantaire patted his head. "Not much for girls, are you?" He asked.

Enjolras felt his stomach drop. "Um... I mean-"

Grantaire held a single finger to his lips. "It's all right, I won't tell your secret. Although, it's not much of a secret. Gay people are widely accepted here, so we all know one when we see one." Grantaire winked.

Enjolras felt relief wash over him. "God, I thought you were gonna think I was some sort of weirdo because I was gay. I mean, I grew up in middle America where being gay was a freaking myth!" He exclaimed. "Well... except for my parents. And me. I grew up hiding my identity, but my dads... they were well known around town. The bullying got to be so bad that they withdrew us from public school and we were home schooled for the remainder of our education. I only had a few friends... one of them being this guy named Montparnasse. My father likes him... and my dad doesn't. My father has been trying to get me to date him ever since he found out about my identity. I mean, a union between us would mean our family farms could exchange product and increase profit. But I've never really liked him." He told Grantaire honestly.

Grantaire listened, and when Enjolras was finished, he spoke. "Don't do anything just because it's for the good of the farm. You should do what you want to do. Love who you want to love." He told him, leaning down to be at eye level with the other man.

Enjolras smiled. "I know, R. I intend to." He whispered. Their faces were now inches apart, and he could feel Grantaire's breath on his face. Their faces were moving closer and closer, when a hurried knock sounded on Grantaire's door.

"Hey, it's Josh from across the hall. Do you have band aids? Or some kind of bandage wrap? I punched a hole through my wall." Said the other voice frantically from the other side.

Enjolras groaned. "What the fuck?!" He whispered.

"Yep, I'm coming!" Said Grantaire as he hopped off the bed and rummaged through his drawers.

Enjolras stared at Grantaire. "Love who you want to love..." He murmured to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short, next one will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to leave any concerns or comments! This is the movie synopsis that this fic will be based off: 
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Son_in_Law


End file.
